1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile with an intercooler.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an engine of a snowmobile, a light-weight and high-power two-stroke-cycle engine has been known as a mainstream engine. However, there is a tendency to employ a four-stroke-cycle engine in consideration of environmental conditions.
The four-stroke-cycle engine is larger in overall height than the two-stroke-cycle engine and is provided with a turbocharger or an intercooler in order to obtain an output power equivalent to that obtainable by the same-sized two-stroke-cycle engine as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Laid-open (KOKAI) Publication No. 2001-214750).
In the case of a snowmobile having a structure for introducing a traveling wind into an engine room for cooling down the intercooler with the traveling wind, when such snowmobile travels in deep snow, an engine is subjected to a high load, and hence, the temperature of intake-air, which is pressurized by the turbocharger, increases. However, even in such case, as the traveling speed of the snowmobile is significantly lowered, the intake-air cooling efficiency will be also lowered correspondingly. Consequently, even if the turbocharger is employed, improvement of the output of the engine cannot be expected.
In the state in which the snowmobile is stopped after travel, the temperature in the engine room increases because heat from the engine is accumulated therein, and hence, an electronic equipment which can stand up poorly to heat may be adversely affected.